Lohn'Mash Ghostpaw
Lohn'Mash Ghostpaw walks the path with Lo'Gosh as does the Ghostwolf Clan. A path he believes all Orcs walk and some blindly don't realize it. He believes that some Orcs walk further than others in the lessons of life and he believes the wisdom of their journey can teach other Orcs on their own path with Lo'Gosh. Lohn'Mash does not worship Lo'Gosh, but strongly lives by his example. Unlike the Night Elves, Humans and Scourge, who attempted to harness his power for their own agenda. Each paid for such actions. And the outcomes of their actions is vast. To name a few...The dark aspect that came over the area called Duskwood, the cursed land of Silverpine, the human city of Gilneas and the Legacy of Arugal. ALL cursed for trying to harness, that which cannot be harnessed. Hence why the Ghostwolf Clan walk with Lo'Gosh, not to harness his power but live by his example. Lo'Gosh's stand against the demons inspires Lohn'Mash, to teach others the symbolism of Lo'Gosh's actions. Lohn'Mash believes all Orcs can all learn from the Wolf Spirit's example. In the Ghostwolf Clan, each path is different for each Clan member, resulting in conquering one's OWN demons, much like that of Lo'Gosh who conquered the demons that plagued their lands. Lohn'Mash Ghostpaw strongly believes that all Orcs will one day return to their Pre-Horde ancestral ways in their own time, for their journey is only a long path to Lo'Gosh. Appearance Lohn'Mash, Appears husky-solid frame of muscle-Strong jawed. Appears young but wisdom can be seen in the sparkles of his emerald eyes that say otherwise. Not a visible mark on him except a very faded Scar on his Left Cheek down his neck, which had almost completely healed away from visibility. He is very clean for an orc and signs of good hygiene is apparent. A habit he took up when he was an Ambassador and continues to keep up to this day. Background Was born into the Whiteclaw Clan on the very eve of their slaughter. The Whiteclaw clan was considered to be one of the oldest and proudest of the orcish clans. Before the First War, it protested the changes to the orcish way of life by Gul'dan and the Horde. As a result of their sympathies to the Frostwolf clan, they were easy targets for the bolder and more violent clans, and were consequently attacked. The Whiteclaws were destroyed, and any surviving members were scattered. The clan was believed to be no more. They became little more than clanless savages. Lohn'Mash's early childhood was spent in the once prosperous Clan Watch until his Grand Pappy was mercilessly killed by a Corrupted Orc and was drafted into the Second War as is, neither demonic magic growth nor Fel-Blood drinking was permitted. His lineage was to remain weak and Clanless. During the Second War, one unnamed clan was left in the Hinterlands to distract the Alliance while the rest of the Horde marched to Quel'thalas, but the clan was annihilated by Lothar and his warriors. It was undetermined why they were unnamed. Perhaps they were a band of dishonorable Orcs from a certain lineage that are not worthy of a name and sent off to regain the only honor they were allowed. To die honorably in battle. As it turned out, Lohn'Mash was unknowingly the only survivor of Lothar's attack. Personality He use to be Rambunctious but no longer. His recent experiences have made him hard and stern. He is still witty – He use to play on words but now speaks with wise anecdotes, Honorable, Loyal, Good judge of character, Very perceptive, Hates slavery, Use to be prone to heavy drinking but no longer drinks, Diplomatic-Even between Factions, Likes a good story, Enjoys good songs. Never apologizes - Orc Culture but will ask for Forgiveness, there is a difference. Still distrust ALL Undead but "might" tolerate their presents if left alone. Lost faith in some Tauren Tribes due to negatives experiences in the past and strongly views those bridges forever burned. Believes the Horde will fall back into corruption under Garrosh Hellscream's rule. Views the current Horde as merely a shadow of their past corrupted ways because corruption created it. And those who blindly follow are corruptable. He's pretty much a mix between The Doomerhammer & Thrall Archetypes. Quotes “O'aye?” “Lok'Tar Lo'Gosh!” “Aka'Magosh Lo'Gosh” “May Lo'Gosh walk with you and yours.” “May you walk with Lo'Gosh.” Trivia He use to go by the name Xork, A name given to him by an old Orc named Ukly, who raised the gruntling until Ukly was killed by a corrupted Orc. Not sure if this was his birth name. He later earned his warrior name, Lohn'Mash (Hero's Heart) by the Wolf Spirit in Terokkar forest. He earned his surname, Ghostpaw, by sneaking up behind a Ghostpaw Wolf in Ashenvale. He startling the wolf upon touching it's tail, making it shift into Spectral form before the wolf darted off into the woods. After the annihilated of the nameless Clan by Lothar and his warriors, Lohn'Mash wandered the wilderness until he located some orcs boarding a ship to a new land, west, across the sea. Upon their arrival, Lohn'Mash continued his journey across the new land. He happen upon the Athenaeum, is also known as the library, where the Shen'dralar remain in seclusion, storing lost knowledge in the multitude of shelves in the large room. There, Lohn'Mash became self educating and learned the languages of the land and gleamed some knowledge of the arcane and lore of Lo'Gosh of Azeroth, which mirror the teaching from his Grand Pappy about the Spirit Wolf, Told to him when he was just a Gruntling.